We are not in Kansas anymore
by ChinaE
Summary: What manner of trickery is this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic: We Are Not In Kansas Anymore - Part 1 (THOR/HP)**_  
><strong>Author:<strong> Erika aka **chinae**  
><strong>Title:<strong> We are not in Kansas anymore  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Thor, Loki, the rest of The Avengers and HP characters  
><strong>Beta(s):<strong> **jigsaws231**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What manner of trickery is this?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG - 13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Owned by Marvel, Stan Lee, etc. HP belongs to JK Rowlings.  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong> Attempts of humour, slight angst, some nasty stuff mixed with gore, and all manner of trickery of course  
><strong>Series compliant?<strong>Yes, up to and including the movie Thor (2011) and the current "Journey into Mystery" Marvel comics featuring little Loki.

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue <strong>

One event can change the happenstance of fate. The love and grief felt by one brother, over his sibling's demise, resurrects him, brings Loki back to an age when he's been the most innocent, when Thor loved him the most.

This one event, one change in the thread of time trickles down onto the nine realms, and into another world hidden from view.

As young Loki battles the God of Fear, his name is scribbled down by a special quill into a special book that records the birth of every magical child born in Britain; even though Loki is from Asgard, as far from Britain as one could possible get, he's a special child, neither wizard nor Muggle-born, but a god, a prince, a trickster.

What school would not want him in its hallowed halls?

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard: Loki's 11th birthday<strong>

After his battle with the God of Fear, things begin to settle down for young Loki. Thor even allows him to keep his hel-wolf, whom he has grown quite attached to.

Life in Asgard continues as it always has with Thor going back to Midgard to play with his friends, the Avengers and All-Father, Odin laying down to rest.

On the day of his birthday, Loki awakens bright and early for Thor is coming home. He quickly bathes and puts on his clothes, running down the hall, waving hello to Volstagg, ducking when Fandral reaches to ruffle his hair, laughing as he gets away.

Thor's coming and Loki will finally have some fun.

He makes haste for Bifrost and grins at the welcome sight that is Heimdall.

He stands beside the gatekeeper, who guards the doorway between both worlds and stares out into the distance.

"Will he be here soon?" he asks unable to contain his excitement.

"Soon enough," Heimdall promises.

Loki rubs his hands in glee. Thor has promised presents, lots of presents, for it's not every day that one turns eleven.

He stops as a horrifying thought enters his mind. "You don't think he'll gift me with just clothes or nasty things like armour do you, Heimdall?"

Loki glances up to the formidable figure that is the gatekeeper.

"Wouldn't it be best for it to be a surprise, trickster?"

Loki crosses his arms. "I'm not an oaf like you. _I_don't need armour."

"Aye, young tyrant. I am sure your brother knows this as well."

"He better." Loki words seem to promise dire things should Thor gift these items.

"Brother," Thor calls to him as he sets foot upon gates of the Rainbow Bridge.

"Thor!" Loki runs and leaps into Thor's arms. He looks around him. "Where are my presents? Did you leave them at Midgard? You must go back – "

"Do you believe me to be so simple minded that I would forget such a thing?" Thor teases.

"Well –" Loki shrugs innocently.

"Come brother. We have much to do."

All in all, it turns out to be a good day. Thor has gifted him with the latest of Stark's gadgets, the StarkPad, and they have even gone to a Midgardian amusement park, and entered a House of Horrors, where Loki has had the most fun using his sorcery to turn some of the items real.

It's a very tired Loki who rests his cheek against Thor's shoulder, as his brother carries him back to his room at Asgard.

"Rest, Loki." His brother whispers as he takes off Loki's boots and places the blanket over him.

As Loki sleeps, a large brown-winged creature enters his room, a note attached to its talon.

Come morning, Loki's world would change again.

* * *

><p><em>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_  
><em>Order of Merlin, First Class)<em>

_Dear Mr. Laufeyson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_  
><em>Deputy Headmaster<em>

Loki looks at the bird on his bed, at its short curved beak. It yawns and rustles its feathers. He looks at it, and then at Ikol.

"You should have warned me," he tells the magpie, who just shrugs as if to say, 'not his concern.'

Loki reads the letter again, a frown forms upon his face. He then reads the second page attached to the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_  
><em>First-year students will require:<em>  
><em>sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

"I am being sent away." Loki whispers in slight shock.

Ikol leans over Loki's shoulder. "I know not of such Wizard schools."

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

Loki casts a spell upon the paper. Perhaps it has been send to him in jest, but the spell reveals nothing. It is just an ordinary paper, carried by a winged creature.

"Did Thor mention school to you?" Ikol asks him.

Loki shakes his head. "No, we spoke of no such delight." For in truth, Loki wouldn't mind going to school, especially one such as this for wizards and sorcery.

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I wonder if they'll let me bring hel-wolf? He muses. It does not hurt to ask, Loki thinks as he absentmindedly pets his magpie, gladdened at the prospect of bringing a friend with him, even it is a grouchy, flesh eating, know-it-all.

* * *

><p><strong> Midgard: The Avengers Mansion <strong>

"What manner of trickery is this?" Thor asks, waving the letter about. He's received news from Loki. That he wishes to go to this school, and could Thor pick him up so he could go buy a wand and robes?

"Let me see that." Tony Stark a.k.a Ironman takes the letter and reads it. "Hogwarts?" he asks. He's heard of no such organization, let alone a school. "Perhaps Stephen would know of it," he informs Thor, for if there were any magical school out there, Dr. Strange would definitely know about it.

~oo00oo~

Thor had intended to visit this Hogwarts, but Dr. Doom and later battles with Magneto keep the Avengers busy in June. By mid July, and after persistent questions by Loki who wants to see if the books on the list are as good as the ones in Asgard's library, Thor asks Tony to contact Dr. Strange.

At their meeting he asks Dr. Strange for assistance in locating the school, believing that the Sorcerer Supreme of the Cosmos would know of such a place but Stephen finds no reference to Hogwarts in any of his books, nor do any of his queries on this so called magical school prove fruitful, except for a small passage in an old text that describes four founders and their building of a magical school in the north of Britain.

One passage. That small throwaway line is all the reference they have, but it's enough for Stephen to use his mystical powers and called upon the spirit of Godric Gryffindor to help them teleport to Hogwarts.

They find themselves outside a strange mystical castle.

Loki has insisted he'd be allowed to come and is now bouncing slightly on the back of his feet, holding tightly to Thor's hand.

"Is this it?" he asks, as if he'd expected it to be better. It seems more like one of those cottages Midgardians seem to like so much.

Dr. Strange smiles down at him. "Don't let your sight fool you, young Loki," he states as he raises his hand and indicates the forest beyond it. "There is strong magic here," he tells them as he now kneels down and touches the soil, letting it fall from his fingers. "Very strong indeed. And old. Much has happened here. This land has bled quite recently. Known love and pain, and yet not truly healed."

Loki too touches the soil. He feels the magic of this land tickle along his fingertips, like little sparks of energy.

"It likes me," he tells his brother.

"Of course," Thor agrees, as if there could be any doubt. "Come now, there is still much to be done." Thor offers his hand to his brother and helps him to his feet.

~oo00oo~

"Mistress, you have visitors." A young elf appears in the Headmistress' office.

Minerva glances up from her desk, placing the quill back on the ink bottle. "Visitors?" she asks. She's not expecting guests what with school just two weeks away –

"A Muggle, mistress with his young son and his other father, a wizard." The elf confides as she nervously rubs her ears in slight distress.

Minerva sighs.

"Have them come in then."

"In my day parents did not visit the Headmistress' Tower," Headmaster Cumberbatch decrees from his portrait as the elf apparates out.

"Hush, now." Minerva admonishes.

"Now, now missy, there is truth to my words. We can't have parents galloping about, thinking they can come in here, asking all sorts of questions."

"Shouldn't we hear them first?" asks Headmistress Cholmondeley.

"Here. Here." The other headmasters and headmistress state in agreement.

Minerva just shakes her head, wondering if there's a spell she could use to put these old codgers to sleep.

"Come in," she states when she hears a polite knock on the door.

A young boy enters and then abruptly stops. He looks at the large circular room, with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses hanging on its wall. "Are these like one of those Midgardian toys? Like their," he pauses slightly, "telenot?"

"Television," the man behind him states.

He must be the father, Minerva thinks, noting their slight resemblence. Both have dark hair and there is an air of energy about them, as if their magic is eager to escape its confines.

Another man, this time a large blond, a semi-giant, also enters. This must be the Muggle, Minerva thinks.

"Welcome." She stands up and offers them a seat. "I'm Headmistress McGonagall."

The boy is still staring at the portraits. He reaches to poke one but is stopped as his father, the Muggle, gently steers him back to the desk and the seats in front of it.

Introductions are exchanged and Minerva wonders if perhaps she has mistaken the parental relationship.

Young Laufeyson called the blond man _brother_.

"We are here to discuss this letter," the one called Thor said as he hands the note to Minerva.

She reads it and from above her frames glances at the three people before her. "Mister Laufeyson's acceptance letter. Is he not to attend Hogwarts?" she asks.

Young Laufeyson fidgets on his seat.

It is Dr. Strange who answers. "How is it that Hogwarts is not in any of the magical texts?" he asks.

Minerva frowns slightly. "As you are aware Dr. Strange, only a few Muggles know about our world and we do try to keep Hogwarts' location as safe as possible should those texts ever fall into Muggle hands."

"Muggles?" it is Mister Odinson who asks.

"Yes." Seeing no sign of recognition in either of their faces, Minerva elaborates. "Non-wizards."

"Oh," it is Loki who answers. "You're like a secret, right?" he asks.

"Yes, Mister Laufeyson."

"Loki, please." The young boy informs her.

"Formalities are always observed at Hogwarts, young man." She admonishes him.

His grin drops and he pouts.

Dr. Strange shares a bemused look with his partner, who asks "As much as we believe Loki should go to school, I'm concerned as we know so little about your school. It's not like we registered him here."

Minerva points to the podium and a large book on top of it. "A magical quill writes the names of all the children that will attend Hogwarts. It matters not if they come from Wizard or Muggle families, nor the social status of the families." She looks back at them. "Mister Laufeyson's name was inked upon those pages and upon turning eleven, his acceptance letter was magically produced awaiting my and the Deputy Headmaster's signature."

"And the school term, is it the same as one would find in Mi – Muggle schools?" Mister Odinson asks.

"Yes. The children begin their school year on September first until the end of June of the following year. The students are also expected to reside at Hogwarts with occasional visits to their family during holidays and in third year they are allowed visits to Hogsmeade, a wizard village, during the weekend."

"But –" the young boy interrupts. "Can't I just teleport from Asgard or the mansion?" he asks his brother. "Do I need to live here?" he continues. "What if the kids don't like me?" he murmurs as he reaches for his brother's hand.

"Loki, if this is not your wish to study here we'll go home." His brother gives him a comforting squeeze.

"Hmph – " one of the portraits of an old man with slim looking glasses said. "In my day we did not coddle our children."

"Now Teddy –" one of the other portraits admonished.

"Don't Teddy me Elizabeth. Hogwarts is the best wizardry school with the finest education." He bristled not hiding his displeasure.

"Is it truly the best?" the young boy asks, biting his lip.

Minerva nods. "It is child." A gentle smile forms upon her face. "You will make friends here, and time will pass quickly as you learn and grow into your magical abilities." She nods to the portraits. "I have been a student, teacher and now headmistress at this school and every interaction, every lesson I've learned and taught has enriched my life. And it will enrich yours, whether you choose Hogwarts or another school; don't let your fear, your uncertainty clip your wings."

"I'm not afraid," Loki insists. "It's just – " he turns to his brother. "I'll miss you."

"And I you, brother but it would make the days we do see each other more special, no?"

Loki sighs. He sits up straight. "All right, but I'll only come here if I get to bring Ikol with me."

"Ikol?" Minerva asks.

"My pet magpie." The young man answers. "He's a – " he turns to his other companion as if silently asking for his assistance on the matter.

"A familiar." Dr. Strange informs her.

"I don't see any problems with it joining you at Hogwarts as long as you take care of it." She warns.

"Oh, yes." Loki smiles. "He's quite easy to manage. He won't be a bother at all. You'll see."

Minerva should have realised then that those were always the famous last words before catastrophe stuck.

~oo00oo~  
>End: Part 1<br>~oo00oo~


	2. Chapter 2

~oo00oo~

** London King Cross Station Platform 9 3/4 **

There's no way Tony is going to turn down an opportunity to visit another strange realm, so he's quite happy to accompany Thor and young Loki to London. He's curious at how a wizard world could exist, in today's age.

From his conversations with Stephen, who's taken Loki on a shopping expedition to buy Loki's school supplies like his robes and wand, Dr. Strange found it quite intriguing, seeing these British wizards with their robes. Stephen has also been surprise to learn that _Muggle _technology does not work in the wizard world, so as a precaution he applies various protective and mystical spells on Tony to ensure the projector in his chest continues to work.

Of course, Tony ignores the warning, having battled against magic welders and won, so he instead eagerly keeps up with Thor as he and Loki make their way to the platform 9 ¾.

They walk up and down the platform, pushing the trolley that contains Loki's books, luggage, and a cage holding Loki's pet Ikol, but there's no 9 ¾. They even ask the train attendants who give them puzzled looks.

Finally they stop in front of the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"Perhaps it's another station." Loki states as he tugs Thor's sleeve.

A man and his son approach the wall. They are pushing a similar trolley to Loki's, except this one has a cage containing a large brown owl. His son, who looks to be around Loki's age, glances over to Loki and their trolley. He asks, "Are you off to Hogwarts?"

Loki stops pulling Thor's sleeve. "Yes. Do you know how to get there?" he asks, trolley forgotten.

The boy smiles and Tony wonders if it's a trickery of the light because for a moment he'd swear the boy's hair turned a deep blue before going back to black. "Come on, follow me." The boy steps to the wall between platform 9 and 10 and passes through it.

"Awesome." Loki states as he too steps through the wall.

"Loki – " Thor calls but is ignored.

"Kids." The man agrees as he extends his hand to Thor. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

~oo00oo~

Having grown up in Asgard, Thor is familiar with magic. He may not be user of magic like his brother Loki, but he knows it exist, that some people find use for it, but a whole village – that to him is rare.

He looks at the Hogwarts Express and all the children getting ready to board it.

Loki and his young friend, whose hair colour has now changed to neon pink are having an intense discussion about Houses and something called Quidditch, and expendable ears, and interesting maps – while Tony just stares at them in bemusement, as he chats with Mr. Potter.

Loki runs up to him and throws himself in Thor's arms, trusting his brother to catch him. "Thor, I should have brought my sword."

"Your sword?" he asks.

"Yes, to stick it into unspeakable things for Teddy tells me there are many dark things in the Forbidden Forest. Maybe I should have hel-wolf eat them, he'd like that, don't you think?"

"Headmistress McGonagall only agreed to one familiar, not two, Loki."

"But Thor –" Loki protests.

"Loki." Thor quietly admonishes.

"I'll behave because you asked me too, but we will talk of this again."

"Of course."

Loki hugs his brother. "I will miss you, brother."

"And I you."

"I –"

"Yes," Thor prompts.

"If I don't like it, you'll come get me right?" Loki voice wavers.

"Always." He put his brother down. "And Loki, if they don't treat you well –"

"You'll raze them to the ground." Loki teased.

"Never doubt that."

Another quick hug, followed by a polite hand-shake to Tony, and then to Mr. Potter and the boys are off, boarding the train, both it seems having become fast friends, as most children do upon a first acquaintance.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss that little bugger." Tony tells him.

"Me too." Thor agrees as he waves to Loki, missing him already.

~oo00oo~

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Feast – Sorting Hat<strong>

"Loki Laufeyson," Deputy Headmaster calls out. The boy, Neville could see is talking excitedly with young Teddy Lupin.

When the boy fails to approach the Sorting Hat, Neville calls again. "Mr. Laufeyson, please step forward."

The young boy nods back to Lupin as he then skips down the hall and does an odd hop before climbing the steps and finally sits on the stool waiting patiently for Neville to place the hat on top of his head.

What happens next stuns everyone in the hall. Where there was once one young boy, there are now four, each wearing a sorting hat, each talking with their hat that have come to represent the colour of one of the four Houses.

Neville takes a step forward but is waved back by Headmistress McGonagall. They wait. And wait. And wait some more.

One of the boys disappears, then another. So Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are out of contention.

Then both remaining boys representing the Slytherin an Ravenclaw House merge back into one, and the Sorting Hat calls out, "Ravenclaw!"

~oo00oo~

In bed, hearing the gentle snores of his fellow housemates, Loki reflects back to the Sorting Hat's words.

During the Sorting Ceremony, for the longest time the Hat believed Loki belonged in Slytherin for in this house he would make true and loyal friends. Hufflepuff had also been in contention for the love and devotion Loki has for family, in particular his brother, Thor. For his bravery against the Serpent King, the God of Fear, the Hat thought he'd be quite welcomed in Gryffindor, the House of Lions. But ultimately, it had been his hunger for knowledge, his desire to learn and not hide his, as Midgardians would call it '_geekdom_' (as those are not considered by Asgardians to be worthy type of goals), that made the Hat decide he was Ravenclaw material.

Loki burrows deeper into his covers, ignoring the indentation on the bed as his magpie Ikol walks toward him.

"Magic," the magpie grips. "You're stronger than them. You're wasting your time here, Loki."

Loki ignores him.

"Mark my words –"

"I think it would be nice to have friends and be allowed to study, without people thinking it strange, don't you?" he asks now sitting on the bed. "The Ravenclaw students are like me. Didn't you hear them? They already made a timetable for when they can study together and the older students are going to be tutoring the younger ones and –" he stops, excitement dying down. "Here, I wouldn't be called a freak for wanting knowledge."

"They will make you weak." The magpie argues. "You don't need their acceptance."

"But Ikol, I'm not asking for it. They've already given it to me by putting me in this house, by inviting me here, to Hogwarts to study, where I can learn and ask all sorts of questions." Loki tells him in an earnest voice. "And if they dare bully me, Thor will smite them."

"You wouldn't last a month. You'll die of boredom with these mini-do-gooders." The magpie ruffles his feathers. "And I'm not helping you study."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Like I need help." He lies back down. "Go on, back to your cage." He yawns. "I have a big day tomorrow."

The magpie huffs and flies back to his cage, murmuring all the while about little boys, with little minds, who don't know any better.

~oo00oo~  
>End: Part 2<br>~oo00oo~


End file.
